Una nueva aventura
by Kairake
Summary: Capitulo 4: Conociendo al Caos reptante y descubriendo el secreto de la gran cobra blanca...Encuntro de los brazaletes y el comienzo de la busqueda
1. Un extraño sueño

Hola primero quiero agradecer a unas personas muy especiales para mi la primera es una persona que solo conozco su esencia y espíritu creativo ya que nunca la he visto su nombre es Atemu no kitsune ya que me permitió continuar con su historia que es muy recomendable "EL REY DE LOS SIETE MARES" espero que la lea ya esta completa y esta es su continuación la segunda persona es mi sensei que me inspiro para comenzar a escribir lo cual le agradezco mucho por que la verdad soy algo especial y me da un poco de vergüenza muchas cosas. La tercera persona es la Híbrida (contacto cercano del tercer tipo)que con sus vales de descuento y me dio algunas ideas para esta historia sin mas que decir les agradezco por su tiempo y vamos a empezar.

Capitulo 1:"Esto es un sueño"

Yami veía atento las olas de un tono azul profundo océano que se mecían majestuosamente en la penumbra de la noche estrellada, solía alejarse en sus pensamientos cuando buscaba un poco de tranquilidad espiritual, no había tenido la necesidad de ello con anterioridad pues ya no estaba solo lo tenia a él, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar el día que lo vio por primera vez, aunque no fue la mejor forma de empezar ya que el mato por accidente al abuelo del chico y por remordimiento le dio su hospitalidad a los tres chico sin imaginarse que de ahí en adelante el y sus dos mejores compañeros Marik y Bakura junto con los tres chicos Malik, Ryou y Yugi vivirían grandes aventuras y que con la ayuda de ellos regresaría a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes que tenia con su primo Amaruh, sin querer un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando menciono su nombre, pero fue sacado pronto de su pensamientos por una suave mano que se posaba tiernamente en su hombro giro sobre si mismo y lo vio a él quien lo miraba con sus puros e inocentes ojos violetas que con el brillo de las estrellas le hacían lucir una mirada mística y encantadora, lo miro fijamente deleitándose con cada una de sus facciones, con su boca, sus labios ligeramente rojos y que tanto adoraba besar.

"Yami estas bien"- le pregunto con su melodiosa voz Yugi.

"Si estoy bien, pero que es lo que haces amor levantado tan tarde y fuera de la cama"-le pregunto con una enorme dulzura reflejada en sus ojos, mientras tomaba al chico de los hombros y se alejaba con él hacia el centro del barco.

"Nada solo que no te vi cuando abrí los ojos y me preocupe por ti"

"De verdad no tenias por que preocuparte"-su rostro palideció un poco ante el color que ahora inundaba fuertemente sus mejillas, no sabia por que aun seguía sintiéndose tan extraño estando a su lado después de tolo lo que habían pasado era "normal", además después de todo el me pertenece y yo a él, cuantas noches he estado a su lado y cuantas veces lo he hecho mío sintiendo su dulce aliento en mi cuello y sus delicadas manos deslizándose por mi cuerpo. Su ojos muestran un juego de luces hipnotizantes que alimenta en mi el sentimiento que me agobia pero que a la vez no quiero perder.

"No es nada yo siempre me preocupare por ti Yami"- le contesta mientras le regala una bella sonrisa.

"Ah si"-Las sobras se apoderan del escenario que nos acoge y despiertan los aromas mas sutiles que el viento haya traído a mi, me acerco con suma cautela a ti tomo tu cara entre mis manos y deposito un suave y delicado beso sobre tus labios que responden con pasión a los míos iniciando una sublime danza donde nuestras lenguas quieren la victoria en tierra ajena saboreando el delicado sabor de tu ser que impregna mi boca robando mi aliento. Siento que te apartas de mi con algo de tosquedad lo cual me sorprende de ti pues nunca te has ostentado así con migo, abro mucho los ojos cuando de tus ropas sacas una pequeña caja y me invitas a mirar lo que hay dentro de ella.

"Mira te quiero mostrar algo"-saca un objeto pequeño de una caja de caoba finamente trabajada con algunos adornos y en el centro grabado con oro el ojo de Horus (NA: Es el símbolo del milenio).

Yami se acerca un poco confundido cuando Yugi revela el contenido de la caja pues era una daga que en su mango hecho de oro ostentaba el ojo de Horus y en su empuñadura en la parte inferior un enorme rubí en forma de gota que destella en su mano.

"Mira Yami esta es la daga de Horus, es una arma impresionante a pesar de ser tan pequeña, además que es la guardiana de grandes misterios pues es la llave que conduce a ellos tres y al gran tesoro que resguardan, recuérdalo"- volvió a sonreír

"Yugi me estas asustando de donde sacaste esa daga y que es lo que debo recordad "- le pregunto con cierta confusión en sus ojos.

Yugi no respondió solo comenzó a recitar un pequeño poema.

"Siempre han sido tres, desde el inicio de las eras solo tres, nacieron siendo tres, crecieron tres y morirán tres; renacieron de sus cenizas en tres columnas de vapor, el agua y el hielo indulgente formaron su hogar, el fuego imponente en la gran escalera funde las rocas, el aire mece suavemente los árboles que el oriente dejo, siempre han sido tres y un guardián protector, la tierra su madre, la tierra su verdugo, la tierra su perdición, siempre han sido tres desde que tocan las aguas y el cielo, el mar y el fuego, el aire que azota la tierra, juntos los hermanos ,juntos los amantes que siempre serán tres, tres amores ,tres destinos reunidos en una sola misión, siempre han sido tres, desde el inicio de las eras ,solo tres. Eso es lo que debes recordar, apresúrate Yami ya no hay tiempo ve a Portugal a enfrentar tu destino.

"Pero que estas diciendo"- lo miro sorprendido mientras que Yugi se acercaba a el empuñando en su contra la daga, lo toma del brazo y sujeta su mano haciendo una pequeña herida en su mano se altera y Yugi lo nota.

"No te preocupes, solo quiero que recuerdes algo para que en los momentos mas difíciles no dudes que yo estaré hay"- dicho esto se corto la palma de su mano y sonrió cuando su pálida mano se mancho con unas ligeras gotas de sangre que avanzaban cada vez mas y mas rápido, mientras tanto Yami lo miraba atónito, tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya uniendo así su sangre con la de él-este es el pacto de amor que yo ago contigo nunca te dejare amor mío ,si hay tormenta no lo are y si la tempestad de dobla yo te levantare, es un viaje difícil el que aras, volar sin despegar que bueno seria si no hiciera tanto mal, pero hay estaré yo para sujetarte, para reí y llora incluso gritar si eso es lo que necesitas para luchar.

Yugi apunto la daga al pecho de Yami justo arriba de su corazón presiono un poco, para luego voltear la daga y clavársela así mismo en el corazón. Yami ante esto reacción pero no pudo impedirlo Yugi caía con lentitud al suelo, pero él lo evitarlo sujeto con fuerza mientras su ropa se manchaba de sangre, la sangre de su Yugi sintió desesperación dolor y angustia cuando Yugi con su ultimo aliento pronuncio su nombre.

"Ya..Yami amor mi ve a Portugal ..."- dejo de respirar

"No Yugi no me dejes abre tus ojos, es solo una broma verdad, iremos a donde quieras pero abre tus ojos una ves mas"-El chico no respondió y Yami no pudo mas que gritar con todas sus fuerzas por el inmenso dolor que sentía su nombre al viento- ¡Yugi!

Despertó bruscamente en su cama estaba bañado de sudor frió un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó aquella terrible pesadilla, busco con la mirada a su querubín y lo encontró a su lado dormido con una enorme felicidad reflejada en su rostro. Con su mano acaricio sus mejillas y esta se colorearon con un suave rubor que le fascino, lo amaba tanto que el solo echo de perderlo le carcomía el corazón.

"Yugi te amo tanto, prométeme que no me dejaras nunca"- susurro tratando de no despertar a su ángel que lucia aun agotado y mostraba algunas marcas y gotas de sudor en su piel por la previa actividad, donde ambos se habían entregado.

"Te lo prometo Yami"- le dijo mientras volteaba su rostro para vello mejor lo cual sorprendió a Yami pues se suponía que estaba dormido. Yugi lo miro con extrañeza pues lucia con el alma destrozada seguro algo le preocupaba-" que te sucede por que me miras así"

"Nada...es solo que no concibo la idea de perderte"- le dijo mientras lo acercaba mas a él

"Pero si tu nunca me perderás"- suspiro mientras lo abrazaba

"Se que tu nunca te irías por tu propia voluntad pero... no soportaría que tu...pues que tu...murieras no tendría razón la vida si algo te sucediera" –le dijo con melancolía y una terrible tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"- tomo con sus manos su rostro y lo alzo para velarlo a los ojos

"Tuve una pesadilla algo extraña donde morías y me pedías que fuéramos a Portugal"- le contesto mientras se llenaba de paz al mirar esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

"Y vamos a ir, seria interesante no lo crees"

"Quizás pero me aterra encontrarme con lo que mi sueño trajo a mi"

"Por que no lo hablamos mañana con Bakura, Ryou, Marik y Malik quizás ellos nos puedan ayudar por el momento será mejor descansar mañana será un nuevo día y recuerda que llegaremos a puerto para comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta y estirar un poco las piernas"-le dijo dulce mente mientras recostaba a Yami y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

"Si eso será lo mejor, gracias por permanecer a mi lado"- le contesto mientras lo abrazaba de una manera un tanto protectora pero también posesivamente.

Se durmió abrazados dispuestos a enfrentar todo lo que viniera nada podría detenerlos si estaban juntos.


	2. Malik cocina: Ra apiadate de nosotros

Capitulo dos:

Malik cocina "Ra apiadate de nosotros" 

Era muy temprano cuando Bakura despertaba de una noche llena de confusión, estiro los brazos y con su mano movió lentamente el hombro de Ryou tratando de despertarle.

"No me quiero levantar aun solo un poco mas"-dijo mientras se tapaba con las sabanas y se hacia un ovilló para evitar que Bakura lo siguiera molestando.

"Sabes que eres un flojito"-le contesto mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-" vamos despiértate o sino..."

"O sino que, que es lo que piensas hacerme"-le contesto dándose la vuelta para mirarlo

"Yo nada... pero Malik si, recuerdas que día es hoy"- Ryou abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo contestar-"Ya te acordaste, hoy va a intentar de nuevo cocinar"

Malik hacia aproximadamente un mes que había decidido pedirle a Mako que le enseñara a cocinar.

Cuando Bakura se dio cuenta Ryou ya estaba en la puerta vestido y le miraba con una cara de que haces ay.

"Si nos apuramos alcanzaremos del desayuno que prepare Mako o es que deseas probar de nuevo lo que prepara Malik acaso te gusto"-sonrió al recordar ese pequeño incidente.

"Por supuesto que no"-tomo sus ropas y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo.

Para su desgracia cuando llegaron al comedor eran los últimos junto con Jou y Duke, incluso Marik que era bastante aficionado a dormir estaba en primera fila acabando su almuerzo. Al entrar todos los miraron fijamente y alzaron los platos vacíos donde había estado la comida que preparo Mako y una risita se figuraba en sus rostros, los cuatro chicos estaban apunto de irse cuando Malik les tapo la entrada y con una cariñosa mirada y una gran sonrisa les invito a sentarse.

"En un momento les traigo sus platos, me alegra que alguien este dispuesto a probar lo que cocine hoy realmente me esforcé mucho"-les comento mientras se dirigía a la cocina y le guiñaba un ojo a Mako este solo asintió con la cabeza.

"De verdad no quieren probar lo que cocine hoy "-les pregunto a los demás que rápidamente negaron con la cabeza

"Seguros"-volvió a repetir y al recibir la misma respuesta se retiro a la cocina y cerro la puerta detrás de él

"Genial espero resistir esta vez"-le comento Bakura a Ryou.

"No te quejes no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras a que te intoxique una o dos veces al mes"-le contesto este

"Si tanto te agrada te regalo mi porción"-añadió Jou quien obtuvo una mirada asesina por parte de los dos albinos

"Jajajaja"-rió estruendosamente Marik sujetándose de la mesa para no caer

"De que te ríes"-pregunto enfadado Bakura

"Es que se me hace muy chistoso dos cosas la primera que ustedes serán intoxicados y que ni si quiera se mueve son como ovejas al matadero y la segunda que después de enfermarse necesitaran a un curandero para que los cure, solo que hay un problema pues solo hay uno a bordo jajaja... pero este también estará intoxicado..moradito o quizás verde no lo se que color le sienta mejor"-paro de reír unos momentos para luego mirar a Jou y decirle- Acecino vas a sentir mucho miedo, la venganza es dulce.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Malik sonreía feliz, estaba dando los últimos toque al pollo que había cocinado con hierbas en la mañana y depositaba unos panes recién horneados de mantequilla sobre una pequeña charola de plata con una servilletas, tomo cuatro platos y sus respectivos cubiertos y vasos mientras cortaba un poco la carne de la pechuga del pollo y le bañaba con una salsa echa a bases de hierba buena, tomillo, sal, limón, canela, clavos y anís.

"A si que no tuvieron el valor de probar mi comida, aun creen que los voy a intoxicar que poco amables son, pero en fin ellos se lo pierden"- dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisilla traviesa .

Salió de la cocina y coloco toda la vajilla para sus cuatro comensales, mientras que estos se le quedaban mirando de una forma extraña él siguió como si nada y regreso a la cocina para traer la charolita de pan cubierta con unza fina servilleta para evitar que se enfriaran, la coloco sobre la mesa y se retiro para volver con el pollo que despedía un aroma delicado y exquisito sin mencionar su apariencia pues lucia uniformente doradito y jugoso a todos se les cayo la baba y empezaron a sentir el penetrante y suculento aroma, respiraron con fuerza, Malik solo sonrió y fingió no verlos coloco el pollo delante de Ryou, Bakura, Jou y Duke que no le quitaron la vista de encima mientras que este lo cortaba y en cuatro partes y se las ofrecía, mientras que los demás los veían con cara de perritos hambrientos, los cuatro comenzaron a comer sin mirarlos.

"Les gustaría pan recién horneado con su almuerzo"-dijo mientras les ofrecía la charola con unos panes que olían muy bien los cuatro asintieron gustosos

"Bien veo que les gusto, eso me hace muy feliz"-y sonrió

"Pero como es posible que aprendieras a cocinar tan bien y en tan poco tiempo"- pregunto Ryou

"Por que Mako es un gran maestro y muy paciente"-sonrió al pronunciar lo ultimo por que recordó que cuando hizo volar la estufa e incendiar media cocina este solo le sonrió con las cejas un poco quemadas y le dijo que tuviera mas cuidado.

"No es solo eso sino que solo necesitabas confiar mas en ti mismo y prestar mas atención a lo que haces"-respondió serenamente Mako sintiéndose orgulloso de su alumno.

Cuando acabado de almorzar cada quien se dirigió a sus quehaceres algo molesto por no haber probado la suculenta comida de Malik. Antes de que salieran Yami llamo a Ryou, Malik, Bakura y Marik y les pidió que lo acompañaran a otra habitación, estos obedecieron y lo siguieron un poco perturbados por que Yami y Yugi se veían un tanto nerviosos aislados del mundo, Yami abrió la puerta dándole el paso a los demás para finalmente sentarse y guardar silencio.

"Nos trajiste aquí para ..."-comenzó Bakura

"Es que necesito que me den una opinión"- bajo la mirada

"Sobre que"- pregunto Marik

"Sobre ir o no a Portugal"-le contesto

"A Portugal para que quiere ir ay"-volvió a preguntar Marik

" Por un sueño que tubo Yami"-le contesto Yugi

No pudieron seguir hablando por que Seto toco la puerta y les informo que habían tocado tierra. Yami y los otros se levantaron de su lugar y salieron a cubierta.

"Bien lo dejaremos para mas tarde"- comento Bakura-"Por el momento mejor hay que bajar a comprar lo que necesitamos

Los otros 5 aceptaron la propuesta del mismo y se dispusieron a salir del barco, los chicos estaban muy entusiasmados pues hacia meses que no veían tierra firme, bajaron y se dispusieron a ir de compras cada quien por su lado acordando verse en el barco dentro de una hora.

"Esto es genial conseguí muchas cosas lindadas"- se regocijo Ryou mientras caminaba y subía al barco.

Todas ya estaban a bordo menos Malik que llego unos minutos después de la hora, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción y traía una pequeña caja entre las manos. Cuando subió inmediatamente se acerco a Malik y se la entrego, este lo miro confundido pues no sabia lo que el chico traía entre manos todos se acercaron y formaron un medio circulo a su alrededor.

" Que no la vas a abrir es un regalo para tu colección "- le dijo mientras observaba que este la abría y sacaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una tela roja.

"Pero si es la daga de mis sueños "-dijo mientras sostenía esta entre sus manos pero al recordar su sueño la soltó mientras esta caía Yugi y Yami estiraron la mano al mismo tiempo para sujetarla pero lo único que lograron fue cortarse las palmas de sus manos y entrelazarlas Yami quedo estupefacto al ver esto eso era lo que soñó sus manos juntas y sangrantes.

"La daga de Horus" –dijo Bakura mientras alzaba la misma del piso.

"Pero Kura tu ya habías visto esta daga "-le pregunto Ryou

"Si soñé con ella"-le contesto

"Tu también la soñaste "- preguntaron al unísono Yami y Marik mientras que el primero abrasaba fuertemente a Yugi y el segundo se sentaba en el suelo

"Si, Yami no me digas que esa es la razón de querer ir a Portugal"- se volvió para mira como Yami asentía con cabeza

"Malik de donde la conseguiste"-pregunto mas tranquilo Marik

"Bueno cuando venia para acá una anciana me llamo y me dijo que tenia algo que mostrarme y me enseño la daga por mi mente paso la idea que a ti te encantaría tenerla pues me contó que era una arma de leyenda y que esta abriría un cofre en la isla luna al ver mi fascinación simplemente me la regalo con la advertencia de que debería dártela hoy antes de partir , creo que quería que volviéramos pero no se para que"- le contesto Malik

"Pues iremos a verla"- contesto Yami muy decidido los demás lo siguieron guiados por Malik.

Llegaron a una pequeña casita muy cerca del puerto que aparentaba una fachada muy misteriosa el la entrada se encontraba un pequeño niño jugando pero en cuanto los vio hablo con una voz profunda y serena.

"Los esperábamos, que solo pasen los tres amantes les advirtió"-señalando a Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik y Malik estos pasaron a una pequeña sala que presentaba un aspecto lúgubre había velas de diferentes tamaños y formas y un olor que no alcanzaban a distinguir bien reinaba el ambiente.

"Mi ama los esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo, esperen un momento estará ella aquí"- apenas se había retirado el niño de ojos verdes y piel tostada , cuando una de las paredes se ilumino dejando ver un par de cortinas que lentamente se abrieron dejando ver a una anciana de cabellos largor, uñas grandes y de apariencia aterradora.

"Bien venidos los estaba esperando"-contesto

"Si es así díganos que..."- comenzó a hablar Yami pero la mujer lo silencio

"Tu corazón es fuerte al igual que tu espíritu aun después de lo que has vivido...faraón Atemu veo por tu rostro que te sorprende que yo sepa tantas cosas sobre ti y los tuyo...pero bien no estamos aquí para hablar de esto...sino de sus sueños ...su destino"

"Espera un momento si sabes a lo que venimos habla claro o sino mejor nos marchamos"- le amenazo Marik

"Ustedes han venido a preguntarme sobre cierto objeto que entrego mi herma al joven Malik...quieren que les hable sobre los tres...las serpientes ...la muerte...el destino final que cae de los cielos y abre el mar y la tierra...la llave... la daga de Horus ... no es así, pues presten mucha atención pues no volveré a repetirlo, les advierto abran sus sentidos"- la anciana los miro detenidamente y comenzó a hablar después de obtener su atención.

"Siempre han sido tres desde el inicio de las eras ello son la llave y la perdición... cuenta así la leyenda ...

Deseo que este capitulo le haya gustado y espero que no me maten por dejarlo en la parte mas emocionante del asunto pues creo que así se disfruta mejor hasta la próxima espero sus comentarios y agradezco a Cerry por haber leído y haber dejado tan buenos comentarios en el primer capitulo realmente son alagadores espero que sigas al pendiente de la historia pues cada vez se pone mas interesante.

Si tiene alguna duda no se limiten en preguntar


	3. La daga de Horus

Hola de nuevo perdón por la tardanza pero es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y la verdad no tenia tiempo para escribir para escribir pero bueno este capitulo es mas grande a manera de disculpa y para festejar mi cumpleaños que es el 4 de junio y creo que estoy muy inspirada además de que gracias a Ra, se me prendió el cerebro y me llegaron dos historias mas que pronto empezare a subir.

Por cierto mando saludos a mi censéis (M) ya quiero ser cinta negra he y a mi dulce, tierna y sobre todo muy humilde Híbrida o Hibris de cariño digo para varia un poco si ya lo se, se que no te gustan los cambios y lo entiendo ,pero variar no es malo si eres carnicero, no me mates por favor, serias capas de quitarle al mundo a una persona tan simpática, buena niña, tierna, inocente, pura y para que negarlo si algo traviesa y escandalosa pero no mas poquito (sonrisa muy tierna con mirada traviesa y sádica) se despide de ti muy amablemente la piel de judas.

Este capitulo se lo dedico por completo a una personita muy especial para mi, Atemu espero que te guste este capitulo pues lo escribí pensando en ti y aunque no nos conocemos en persona se que eres una chica especial besos.

Capitulo 3: "La daga de Horus" 

"Siempre han sido tres desde el inicio de las eras ello son la llave y la perdición... cuenta así la leyenda ...Existe un lugar misterioso llamado Darkenin en este lugar habitan tres criaturas de enorme poder y riquezas son las guardianas de los templos del aire, fuego y agua; cada una tiene su propio castillo, el castillo de las llamas danzantes y lenguas de fuego resguarda los tesoros de el poderoso Osiris, el palacio acuático donde todas las aguas convergen en una sola tiene a su cargo las joyas de Obelisco el atormentador y por ultimo el castillo del aire, con vapor de tinieblas resguardando la fortaleza del indomable Ra ...estos tres castillos se encuentran en una misma isla, su madre la tierra, la tierra su verdugo, la tierra su perdición... siempre se ha sabido de la existencia de este misterioso lugar pero nunca se ha podido llegar a el por que solo los elegidos cumplirán esa misión siempre que sean tres...En fin, la daga de Osiris es la que los llevara a descubrir su destino pues esta es la llave que les servirá para abrir el cofre de nácar y oro, este cofre fue elaborado el las flamas del monte Taos que como bien ya saben es el mas peligroso y grande pues no solo se dice que en el habita la misteriosa ave fénix, si no que es por demás calienta y pulverizaría a un ejercito de mil hombres en tan solo 12 segundos reduciendo sus cuerpos al polvo, a la nada, este cofre se encuentra en la isla de Equate que es habitada por una tribu de caníbales y ellos resguardan el misterioso cofre en una caverna en forma de serpiente de nombre Merami (NA: el nombre de la caverna es un hechizo de dragon quest ) y nadie que haya osado entrar sobrevive para contarlo, pues se dice que en la caverna mora un incomprensible ser, cuando tengan el cofre en sus manos coloque la daga de Horus sobre la tapa y háganla girar como si de una llave se tratase, dentro del cofre encontraran un mapa que los guiara en su aventura junto con seis brazaletes que en sus centros tiene un espacio redondo y vació en el cual tendrán que depositar los objetos que marque en el mapa, estos brazaletes vienen en parejas cada uno sabrá cual le corresponde, les deseo mucha suerte en su viaje marineros y que Ra los acompañe"-cuando termino de hablar se notaban las cara de asombro, preocupación e inseguridad de los chicos, ellos deseaban preguntar tantas cosas pero la mujer negó con la cabeza como sabiendo lo que estaban pensando y se cerraron las cortinas para dar paso al niño que antes los había atendido que con una amable sonrisa les mostró la salida.

Yami fue el ultimo en salir ya que aquella misteriosa mujer salió de las sombras y le dijo algo que lo dejo claramente petrificado, como es posible que ella supiera sobre ese asunto.

Los chicos salieron con gran consternación en el rostro pues no sabían que hacer, si creer en las palabras de la anciana o tomarla solo como una loca y no prestarle atención a sus palabras, pero los hechos y acontecimientos vividos con anterioridad no les permitían seguir ese plan. Abordaron el barco con los rostros caídos por lo cual sus compañeros no les preguntaron nada, se dirigieron al comedor y cerraron la puerta tras de si, sin permitir que los demás opinaran, se sentaron en los cómodos sillones y prendieron algunas velas para ver mejor pues la tarde casi terminaba y el ocaso anunciaba a la eterna noche vestida de estrellas .

Yami tomo la daga de Horus entre sus manos observando atentamente como el contraste de luces hacia que esta despidiera un cálido brillo dorado sobre su mano, en definitiva esta era un arma excepcional pues no solo era una arma mítica si no que tenia un filo sorprendente avanzo hacia la ventana y miro el rojo horizonte morir ante la fría noche, se coloco de espalda a sus compañeros y hablo.

"¿Que es lo que opinan ustedes deberíamos realizar ese viaje o no, yo creó que muchas de nuestras preguntas se aclararían en este viaje pero no quiero ser autoritario por que no deciden ustedes" – dijo mientras perdía la vista en el horizonte

"Pues la verdad a mi me gustaría ir y creo que a Kura también-dijo Ryou mirando a Bakura a los ojo ya que en esos momentos se mostraba muy sombrío

"Si claro de esa forma sabré que significa todo esto...pero... siempre y cuando tu permanezcas a mi lado, mi pequeño Ryou"-contesto Bakura estrechando fuertemente a Ryou que se halago por el comentario.

"Y tu Marik que es lo que quieres"-le pregunto curioso Malik

"!Que cocines algo delicioso para mi¡"-dijo riendo mientras ponía una mano sobre su nuca y reía nerviosamente al notar las miradas acecinas por parte de todos-"la verdad siento que esta es una de las pocas oportunidades que se presentan en la vida y no hay que desperdiciarla, y no solo eso no hemos tenido nada interesante que hacer en los últimos meses desde aquélla aventura en Egipto y la verdad es muy aburrido estar sin hacer nada, yo propongo que vayamos"-dijo de una forma inusualmente decidida de su parte mientras golpeaba con el puño cerrado la palma de su mano, esta actitud sorprendió demasiado a sus amigos y pareja puesto que Marik siempre tomaba todo a la ligera y nunca prestaba atención a nada.

"¿Te sientes bien, tienes fiebre , te preparo un te o algo para comer"- le bromeo Malik

"Marik tiene razón no perdemos nada con ir, en cambio aquí nos estamos oxidando ni peleas, ni riñas, ni siquiera una tonta escamusa"-Dijo Bakura mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Yami que aun miraba con extrañeza el horizonte.

Yami volteo para encararlos a todos al sentir la mano de Bakura en su hombro, los miro atentamente por unos segundo tomo aire y empezó hablar lentamente como si temiese que se atragantara con las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca y que provenían de su corazón.

Tomo asiento a un lado de Yugi y sujeto con fuerza sus manos haciendo que el chico alzara la vista para mirarlo, la luz de las velas tintineaba en sus ojos cuando clavo los mismo sobre Yami.

"¿Que es lo que tu deseas Yugi?"- le pregunto con suma ternura pues había notado que este le ocurría algo puesto que no había dicho nada desde que salieron de ver a la extraña anciana ,solo jugaba con sus mano como si algo turbase su mente.

"Yo deseo que encuentres las respuestas que tanto buscas, por lo tanto también quiero ir pero me preocupa que algo te pase"-le contesto mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y resbalaban sobre sus cálidas mejillas

"No te preocupes nada saldrá mal te lo prometo"-dijo mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba las lagrimas antes derramadas

"Te creo, por eso te quiero, por eso te amo por que nunca me siento solo a tu lado, tu siempre me bridas la seguridad que necesito y me haces sentir la persona mas especial que hay en el mundo"-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le sonreía a su único y verdadero amor.

"Bueno creo que iremos a la isla Equate"- dijo Bakura

Al terminar la platica los chicos salieron del comedor y Yami les comunico a toda la tripulación que irían a la isla Equate que se encontraba a pocas millas náuticas de ese lugar.

"Espero que no nos hayamos equivocado"-hablo solemnemente Bakura mientras se dirigía a la torre de vigilancia a ver a Odion para pedirle algunos datos sobre el clima y el tiempo aproximado que tardarían en llegar a la Isla.

En otra parte del barco se encontraban Seto, Jou, Isis y Mai los cuales tenían una amena platica y mostraban sus puntos de vista por el repentino cambio de actitud y insólito comportamiento de los otros chicos.

"Según ustedes para que o por que creen que vamos a esa Isla"-pregunto Mai a los otros tres.

"La verdad yo creo que fue algo que les dijeron en ese extraño lugar donde fuimos en la mañana, por que regresaron muy cambiados"-contesto Isis

"Pero es que esa isla es muy peligrosa"-continuo Jou

"¿Por que es peligrosa?"-preguntaron las dos chicas

"Lo es por que en ella habita una tribu de caníbales que según cuentan protegen una cueva llena de misterios sin mencionar que los Hititas llaman a la isla Equate la isla serpiente "-le contesto Seto en lugar de Jou

Se produjo un silencio momentáneo como si todos reflexionaba sobre lo que dijo Seto en relación a la misteriosa isla, pero Jou que sabia un poco mas sobre ella continuo.

"Pero también por que la isla es de origen volcánico y su volcán principal el Sogi es muy explosivo y constantemente esta en erupción, sin mencionar que gran parte del suelo de la isla en la parte central esta lleno de arenas movedizas y cuevas subterráneas lo cual dificulta su acceso, pero por otro lado tiene grandes maravillas sus costas tienen una prodigiosa producción de coral, agua mas azul que el mar y en ella habitan peses de muchos colores y tamaños que solo se encuentran en estos sitios por eso son muy apreciados y muy caros ya que tienen un sabor muy delicado y sublime, las cavernas de la parte sureste produce rubís, zafiros y amatista a ras del suelo y creo que también diamantes aunque esta zona tiene sus peligros por que solo se puede entrar en ella a determinada hora y cerca de ella se encuentran la tribu de los caníbales sin mencionar el chorro de agua que suele inundar cada tres horas la caverna, asimismo habitan en la isla un sin fin de majestuosas aves multicolor, es raro como viven bellaza y la fealdad juntos, la vida y la muerte convergen en un mismo sitio llamado Equate"- completo Jou

"No sabia que aparte de tus plantitas supieras de cartografía, mitología y antropología"- le dijo Isis a Jou logrando que este se sonrojara un poco.

"Podrías aprender muchas cosas si te la pasas todo el tiempo con Seto tendrías mucho tiempo libre"- le contesto

"Que me estas insinuando que soy un aburrido"-Le pregunto Seto a Jou y este solo rió nerviosamente, para después mirarlo fijamente lo que desconcertó sobre manera a Seto

"Yo nada, pero si tu te crees aburrido déjame decirte de un lugar donde para nada eres aburrido"-Jou se acerco a Seto de forma seductora y le susurro algo en el oído que de inmediatamente puso rojo a Seto -"lo vez te lo dije, y por cierto tenemos un asunto pendiente que deseo liquidar esta noche"-volvió acercarse a él y lo beso en los labios de una manera tan WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAOOOOO que lo dejo aturdido se despidió de todos y se marcho a su cuarto sin antes dirigirle una mirada picara al pobre de Seto que seguía algo aturdido por el beso antes recibido

"Creo que nosotras nos retiramos a dormir ahí te vez Setito disfruta tu noche "-le dijo Mai mientras se retiraba pero él ni siquiera se movió cuando al fin reacciono

"Lo tengo muerto"-se dijo a si mismo dirigiéndose rápidamente a la alcoba de Jou, pues pensaba en liquidar ese pequeño asuntillo lo antes posible, y esa noche era especial para los enamorados, para susurrar cosas lindas al oído y besarse con pasión eterna.

:Habitación de Marik y Malik:

Los dos salieron del baño donde habían tomado un refrescante baño de tina, por lo cual su piel lucia perlada con gotas suaves de agua y sus cabellos escurrían sobre sus hombros. Se pusieron su pijama y Malik se dirigió al espejo para peinar sus cabellos mientras Marik se recostaba con las manos sobre la nuca y cerraba sus ojos escuchando el suave murmullo que producían la olas de mar al estrellarse sobre el barco y el simple susurro nocturno

"Estoy muerto, Malik en que piensas"-pregunto Marik recostándose sobre la cama y mirando con extrañeza a su compañero que cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo con la mirada perdida en la nada.

"Perdón que decías, es que no estaba prestando atención hace un momento"-le contesto mientras Marik se ponía de pie y comenzaba a peinar los cabellos de su pareja, acariciando levemente sus hombros.

"Ya lo noté, estas preocupado por el viaje y lo que dijo esa mujer extraña"-lo tomo de los hombros para girarlo y de esta forma verlo a los ojos

"Es que no puedo evitar pensar en dos cosas la primera es que todo esto fue mi culpa no debí de haber aceptado esa daga pero en segundo lugar algo en mi interior me decía que debería traerla al barco como si ya lo hubiese visto antes y solo repitiera un simple proceso, una parábola en el tiempo o simple mente una coincidencia"-le dijo de la forma mas tranquila que pudo, mientras ambos caminaban a la cama y se sentaban en la orilla de la misma.

"Sabes no creo que traerla daga de Horus al barco sea un error, y yo siempre te apoyare en todo lo que hagas por que tu eres la razón de mi existir y tal vez esto suene meloso y no es mi estilo pero... si tuviera que morir mil veces por verte feliz moriría mil veces mas tan solo para verte sonreí...te acuerda lo que te dijo tu nunca podrás lastimarme mas si no eres completamente dichoso, si no me regalas una sonrisa al despertar"-le sonrió y bajo un poco el rostro ante la mirada atónita que tenia Malik pues nunca pensó que Marik pudiera decir algo tan tierno (AN: Esto es un hecho histórico)-"pero sabes lo que me haría el hombre mas dichoso del planeta es que tu prepararas algo delicioso para mi si"-Malik no pudo evitar sonreír esto ante y una gotita se formo sobre su cien.

"Lo haré no te preocupes por eso, pero primero quiero darte algo"-lo sujeta del cuello y lo atrae hacia si y lo besa, intenta ponerse de pie pero Marik se lo impide y lo tira sobre la cama sentándose sobre sus piernas para evitar cualquier escape.

"Pensaste que te podrías escapar después de tu pequeña diablura, no, no es tiempo de que recibas tu castigo mi lindo y hermoso Malik"- le dijo mientras lo besaba con tal ardor que lo dejo sin aire.

"Creo que mi travesura merece un castigo mayor no crees Marik, o es que debo cometer otra mas grande para que me vuelvas a castigar"-le contesto de una forma muy sensual una vez que recupero el aliento, acariciando suavemente el torso de Marik para después meter sus manos y quitarle la camisa dejando ver el bien formado torso de su amante que lo miraba con una sonrisa picara

"Tienes razón esta falta merece un castigo mayor, y se me ocurre uno muy singular"-lo tomo por la cintura y empezó a rozar lentamente su cuello con su lengua, succionando y besándolo de vez en cuando, en un recorrido que provocaba que Malik solo suspirara, procediendo a quitarle el resto de su ropa a su compañero y a si mismo para que de esta manera comenzara su noche de pasión".

:Habitación de Bakura y Ryou:

"Ryou debo decirte algo"-Le dijo Bakura mientras su mirada solo reflejaba consternación y tristeza.

"Adelante dilo Kura"-Ryou tomo sus manos y se coloco en cunclillas y lo miro fijamente a los ojos esperando que el mayor hablara pues su comportamiento no era natural.

"Tuve un sueño terrible, entrábamos en una caverna muy oscura en la cual al fondo se distinguían dos puntos rojos que miraban con malicia, mientras avanzábamos aparecían mas de esos puntos rojo pero mas pequeños que los primeros, pero no menos amenazantes, te soltabas de mi mano y corrías asía ese lugar, por mas que lo intentaba yo no podía alcanzarte y desaparecías en las tinieblas, yo me pare un momento pues una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo cerré fuertemente los ojo y sentí frió, mucho frió, después hoy un grito tuyo que me desgarro el alma, pedías ayuda pero por mas que corría no te podía alcanzar era como si la caverna se hubiese hecho increíblemente grande, me sentí impotente al no poderte ayudar"-Ryou pudo mirar como algunas lagrimas cristalinas salían de los hermosos ojos chocolate de Bakura por lo que lo abrazo fuertemente

"Solo fue un muy mal sueño no te preocupes por mi yo siempre estaré bien siempre y cuando te tenga a mi lado, no sufras mejor tomemos un baño"-le sonrió a Bakura quien correspondió al gesto poniéndose de pie y sujetando a Ryou por la cintura.

"Ya no le tienes fobia a los baños...Jajaja... en especial los de espuma"-le dijo mientras una mueca curiosa se formaba en su rostro al ver que Ryou había hecho un lindo puchero.

"No son los baños si no a ti a quien temo, me provocas tantas cosas"-le dijo acariciando la mejilla del mayor.

:Habitación de Yami y Yugi:

"Yami para, ya me dolió el estomago de tanto reír"-le dijo entre carcajadas Yugi

"Pero es que, acaso te estas dando por vencido, creí que soportarías mas"- contesto

"Eso lo dices ahora pero ayer yo te gane"-le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba su pijama

"Es solo por que te di ventaja, pero yo soy él mejor en las guerras de cosquillas"-tomo suavemente el rostro de Yugi y deposito un gentil beso sobre sus labios

"Solo en eso eres bueno, Yami"-le cuestiono el menor con una traviesa sonrisa

Al día siguiente él Mago Oscuro arribo a las costas de la isla Equate, en la parte suroeste de la misma al medio día. El paisaje era increíble, árboles de 15 metros de altura y tan gruesos que para abrazarlos se necesitarían tres hombres por lo menos, aves de todos tipos y colore cantando melodiosamente.

Los piratas bajaron del barco a estirar un poco las piernas, todos quería ir pero no podía dejar el barco solo, así que solo irían Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik y Malik. Mientras tanto los demás podía explorar los alrededores en busca de algo interesante lo cual les fascino principalmente a Jou, Mai e Isis a estas ultimas por que veían con sus propios ojos que lo que dijo Jou era cierto.

"Volvemos dentro de unas dos o tres horas, pórtense bien y no se alejen demasiado" –le advirtió Bakura

"Si mama"-contestaron todos lo que provoco la risa de todos

Unos minutos mas tarde Yami y compañía se habían adentrado en lo profundo de la selva.

"Saben creo que no estamos avanzando"-dijo con fastidio Bakura

"No Kura te equivocas, mira por aquí hay una cascada y mas haya hay una pequeña tribu y recuerdas lo que dijo la hechicera que cerca de la cueva que estamos buscando había una enorme cascada con muchos saltos(NA: si esas piedras que tiene que interrumpen un poco la caida del agua formando pequeñas cascaditas) y una tribu protegía la entrada"-dijo amablemente Ryou.

"Genial pero recuerden que son caníbales y yo no quiero ser su cena"-contesto Marik

Justo en ese momento se escucho que una rama se rompía detrás de ellos, giraron sobre sus talones con las armas desenvainadas solo para ver a una pequeña niña de unos 8 años que en cuanto se sintió descubierta corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la aldea para informar que tenían "visitas", los piratas la trataron de alcanzar cuando de repente se vieron rodeados por unos 15 hombres que apuntaban sus lanzas contra ellos de una forma amenazante.

"Genial, esto se pone cada vez mas emocionante listos para pelear"indico Marik

"Creo que no deberías apresurarte tanto quizás solo necesitemos dialogar Marik "-le interrumpió Bakura

Se escucho como una voz de mujer se habría paso entre la multitud y esta solo se arrodillaba, ante aquella misteriosa mujer que vestía una falda blanca casta los tibillos y en sus antebrazos llevaba unos brazaletes de oro con diamantes que tenían forma de serpiente enroscada con dos rubíes por ojos, sus pies descalzo llevaban adornos hechos con caracoles marinos que sonaban al andar, lucia también una tela pequeña que cubría su pecho y dejaba libres sus hombros puesto que esta prenda se ata por el cuello (NA: si algo como un top), su piel de un color canela y su abundante cabellera negra que le llegaba a la rodilla hacían juego con esa mística mirada oscura que poseía.

"Hola extraños mi nombre es Soniami y soy la suma sacerdotisa del templo de nuestro gran dios Lumbeya, que es lo que se les ofrece"-pregunto con una mirada despectiva.

"Buscamos la caverna de nombre Merami, si usted fuera tan amable nos guiaría a ese lugar"-Se adelanto a decir Yami mientras Yugi se colocaba a su lado y Ryou y Malik al lado de Bakura y Marik respectivamente

"Creo que podré complacerlos síganme"-les dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Mientras caminaban hacia la aldea los guerreros que los acompañaban respiraban aliviados y algunos comentaban que en la época de la gran tempestad de este año su dios se podría muy feliz.

Soniami les ofreció que se sentaran un rato y comieran algo que dentro de una hora los llevaría a la caverna.

"Bien hemos llegado esta es la caverna que buscan pero les advierto que tengan cuidado"-les dijo mientras ellos entraban y disimuladamente le ordenaba a sus hombres que corrieran la roca de la entrada para sellar la puerta.

"¿Que es lo que te pasa, vieja loca por que cierras la puerta ¿que es los que quieres?"-dijo furioso Marik

"Tranquilo a él no le gusta que su cena este tensa...y si déjame presentarme mi nombre es Soniami y soy la suma sacerdotisa del caos reptante, y estamos entregándolos a ustedes al gran sacrificio anual en su honor, yo con todo el poder que me ha sido otorgado por él siendo su voz en la tierra, y teniendo a mi merced los increíbles poderes que me confió el gran ser siendo mitad de este mundo y mitad del otro yo la gran y poderosa Soniami los entrego a sus garras que comience el ritual, que beneficiara a nuestro pueblo...por cierto no somos tan malos como parecemos tienen una oportunidad para vivir si logran salir de la caverna, que las luces se enciendan y guíen su camino...jajajajajaja"-respondio

"Entonces que esperamos a caminar"-dijo Bakura mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de Ryou para que se sintiera a salvo

Keira: hola primero déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Keira y soy hermana de Kaira, no había podido salir antes por que esta loca es una cursi y melodramática, aunque en ocasiones concordamos...

Kaira: mira tu sádica yo no te había dejado salir por que simplemente eres un desastre solo quieres matar y descuartizar.

Keira: si yo le pongo la acción, además admítelo hacemos un buen equipo no todo podría ser miel sobre ruedas.

Kaira: eso lo entiendo pero es que en ocasiones tu exageras como lo que te atreviste hacerle a Sonia, ya ni la muelas tenemos los días contados y aun no acabamos esta historia.

Keira: Bueno mira el lado amable primero no tiene nuestro teléfono, ni sabe donde vivimos, además de que te preocupas yo soy la mala no.

Kaira: si en eso tienes razón solo que a tu ingenioso plan se le escapa un pequeño he insignificante detalle y es QUE LA TENEMOS QUE VER EL LUNES.

Keira: ups

Kaira: no se como saldremos de esta solo espero que sea enteras, pasando a otra cosa por favor dejen reviews

Keira: si, de esa forma sabremos si lo hacemos bien o no se aceptan toda clase de comentarios siempre y cuando sean constructivos


	4. Caos reptante

"Caos reptante" 

Después de caminar un buen rato recorriendo aquélla misteriosa cueva, nuestros protagonistas se detuvieron a descansar un rato principalmente por que Marik no paraba de quejarse de que ya le dolía esto o aquello así que Yami decidió que parodian descansar unos instantes.

El lugar que escogieron para descansar tenia curiosos grabados en el piso como estrías que iban en una misma dirección y de un tamaño aproximadamente similar aunque la del centro era increíblemente mayor que las demás. No le tomaron mucha importancia ese detalle y se sentaron cada quien por su lado.

"Yugi, estas bien no estas cansado"-Pregunto Yami al acercársele al chico que miraba unos curiosos dibujos en las paredes de la cueva.

"No estoy bien y tu como te encuentras"-le contesto volteándolo a ver mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa

"Tampoco estoy cansado, bueno quizás un poco después de oír todo el camino a Marik quejándose de todo"-su voz sonaba un tanto apagada y Yugi lo noto

mas no dijo nada.

Por otro lado Ryou parecía estar muy atento al murmullo del aire ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que Bakura le decía, lo que intrigo a este ultimo

"Ryou que tienes te noto muy distraído?"-pregunto con curiosidad en su voz

"No lo escuchas Bakura"-le contesto sin voltearlo a ver, se puso de pie para distinguir mejor ese sonido

"¿Escuchar que?"-Bakura se levanto y abrazo por la cintura a Ryou antes de darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda, pero aun así el chico no reacción

"Son como voces que me llaman"-se suelta del abrazo y camina sin rumbo fijo entre las tinieblas lo que desconcierta mucho a Bakura quien llama a los demás para que sigan a Ryou

Todos siguen al antes mencionado y entre mas avanzan la oscuridad se hace mas y mas penétrate lo que les dificultar ver por donde caminan e incluso suscita uno que otro tropezón

"Jajajaja, Malik me haces cosquillas y este no es el momento para eso"-Marik le sonrió con picardía a Malik mientras le daba un ligero codazo a lo que este ultimo se quedo sorprendido.

"Pero si yo ni te toque el que viene jugando eres tu"- le respondió Malik al sentir de nuevo una extraña sensación entre sus piernas.

"Si no fuiste tu y no fui yo, podría ser Bakura?"-se cuestiono

"Ya te escuche, pero no soy yo "-le respondió indignado el peliblaco-"además hay mucha distancia entre los dos"

"Eso es convincente, tienes un muy buen punto, por esta vez te excluyo de acoso, pero te estaré vigilando... y que tal tu Yami o Yugi... con esa carita de niño bueno no me engañas"-puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yami pudiendo sentir de nuevo aquella extraña sensación como si algo frió se deslizara sobre su mano.

Antes de que algo mas pasara un fuerte grito interrumpió el silencio fúnebre del lugar, Bakura rápidamente corrió al percatarse que la voz a la que pertenecía aquel grito era la de Ryou, sintiendo un gran pesar en su corazón y repitiéndose una y otra vez así mismo que no sucedería lo de aquel sueño, esta vez si llegaría a ayudar a Ryou

Llegaron a una cámara muy bien iluminada desde lo alto se podía observar como crecía la raíz de un árbol a mas de nueve metros sobre sus cabezas, había arrancado una de las pesadas piedras de la pared, rompiendo de esta forma el techo abovedado de tal manera que algunos rayos de luz se filtraban entre la oscuridad, sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse aquella nueva situación, pero al fin cuando estuvieron mejor no podían creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos una enorme silueta blanca que se movía poco a poco entre el oro y la negra tierra del lugar hasta quedar completamente erguida ante ellos de una forma amenazante... se trataba de una cobra que nunca antes sus ojos habían visto un animal de 3 metros de alto toda descolorida de un blanco de viejo marfil, por estar siempre en la oscuridad. Incluso la marcas en forma de anteojos de su extendida capucha se habían desteñido y ahora eran amarillo pálido. Sus ojos tan rojos como rubíes resaltaba en aquélla penumbra cada vez que un pequeño rayo de luz o el brillo del oro los alcanzaba y, en suma, era de lo mas sorprendente, pero lo que les impresiono aun mas y a Bakura casi le provoca un infarto es que aquel animal tenia a Ryou entre sus anillos y al rededor de estos un sin fin de pequeñas serpientes de distintos tamaños, formas y colores

"El caos reptante"-susurro Yami que al fin había comprendido las palabras de aquella hechicera Saniami.

"Ryou no te preocupes yo te recatare"-grito desesperado Bakura recibiendo por contestación un sonido chirriante producido por las miles de criatura que hay habitaban

"Bakura no te preocupes estoy bien, solo que ella no los dejara que se acerquen a mi, al parecer me a tomado como a uno de sus hijos no es tierno"-le contesto sonriente

"Al parecer nada tu bájate de ahí o sino yo mismo te bajare"-dio un pasa adelante y de inmediato varias serpientes se acomodaron a su alrededor listas para atacarlo si cometía el mas leve error

"Creo que ellas no te dejaran"-comento Marik obteniendo de Bakura una mirada fulmínate

El breve silencio que se formo fue roto por la voz de Ryou aunque no lo parecía, la cobra hablaba a través de él.

"Díganme que es lo que desean forasteros?"-pregunto el animal sin perder de vista a ninguno

"Solo queremos salir"-contesto Yami poniéndose enfrente de Yugi para protegerlo por si cualquier cosa pasaba

"Mentira, ustedes son la cena"-siseo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Ryou pronunciaba aquellas palabras

"No nosotros solo queríamos salir de la isla y una hechicera malvada nos metió aquí"-respondió Malik

La serpiente no respondió, esta vez Ryou intervino por ellos ante la enorme cobra hablando en parcel y la convención de que las dejara pasar, lentamente la cobra soltó sus anillos dejándolo ir con sus compañeros y las serpientes se hicieron aun lado cediéndoles el paso ante las miradas atónitas de los otros.

"Ryou cada vez me alegro mas que tu tío te hay enseñado a hablar parcel, pero que le dijiste"-pregunto intrigado Malik al tiempo que pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Ryou

"Eso es un secreto, pero saben me entere de cosas muy interesantes..."-no concluyo pues la cobra lo llamo de nuevo y esta vez sin intervención alguna hablo con todos

"Hijo mío para que nos recuerdes llévate lo que desees de aquí"-siseo para después abrirle paso al Ryou "Yo que soy guardiana del tesoro del rey. Kurrum Raja puso el tesoro aquí en los días que mi piel era oscura para que les enseñara lo que es la muerte a los que vinieran a robar te doy permiso a ti mi hijo que tomes lo quemas te agrade"

Ryou empezó a buscar por aquí y por aya hasta encontrarse con algo que llamo mucho su atención el "cofre " que buscaban lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo mostró a la cobra.

"Madre yo solo quiero llevarme esto, si es posible"-pidió el chico mostrando entre sus manos el cofre, mientras las levantaba para que pudiese ver mejor lo que le estaba solicitando

"Es todo tuyo si lo puedes abrir"-Ante esta petición Ryou sonrió y le pidió a Yami la daga y la coloco sobre el cobre, encajaba perfectamente como una llave y la giro para abrirla mostrando 3 juegos de brazaletes y algunos papeles-"Veo que sois el elegido hijo, quieres que te cuente sobre aquella ciudad de ensueño"-todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras cerraban el cofre y guardaban la daga-" La ciudad amurallada... la ciudad de los cien mil elefantes veinte mil caballos y tantas riquezas que ni siquiera pueden contarse ...la ciudad del rey de veinte reyes...la gran ciudad del bosque cuyas puertas están custodiadas por las torres del rey ...la que no puede perecer nunca. ¡La edificaron antes de que el padre de mi padre saliera del huevo, y todavía durara cuando los hijos de mis hijos sean tan blancos como yo .. el suelo del gran templo de los tres ídolos esta cubierto por una capa de oro y plata acuñados en un espesor de metro y medio que ha salido de los cazos que originalmente los contenían y en el transcurso de los años se fueron apretando y sentando como una arena ante el reflujo, se levantan entre ellos como barcos de naufragio grandes pabellones enjoyados de elefantes , incrustados con plata, planchas de oro batidos y adornos de rubís y turquesas. Se ven palanquines y literas para trasportar reinas, de bordes y correas plateados y esmaltados, las varas con cabos de jade y anillas de ámbar para las cortinas; hay candelabros de oro, en cuyos brazos cuelgan esmeraldas; escudos de laca, de concha y de piel de rinoceronte , con tiras y tachones de oro rojo y esmeraldas en los bordes, dagas y cuchillos de caza con mangos cuajados de diamantes todo esto y mas se encuentra en el templo principal de la isla que esta rodeada en su lado derecho por un remolino, a su vez hay tres templos menores dedicados a cada divinidad rodeando la isla, con tesoros aun mas impresionantes que el del centro, para poder ingresar a ellos en la torre mas alta del templo principal hay un enorme circulo de que esta cubierto por zafiros, rubíes y ámbar, en su centro hay 6 hoyos que son la llave para elevar tres pilares donde se deben de parar para liberar a los dioses y abrir los templos...antes de llegar a este sitio deberán recorrer el mundo en busca de las seis esferas dos por dios...roja, azul, amarilla...cada una trae grabada el símbolo del brazalete en la que debe ir ustedes sabrán por lo que les dicte su corazón a quien le pertenece cada brazalete. Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir ahora váyanse y cuídate hijo tu y yo somos de la misma sangre recuérdalo utiliza estas palabras mágicas cuando estés en peligro y uno de nuestra tribu acudirá en tu llamado.

Después de agradecerle a la cobra salieron de aquel laberinto y caminaron hacia la playa donde los esperaban impacientes sus compañeros a los cuales no les prestaron atención y de inmediato se dirigieron a una habitación aparte con la pequeña caja en manos

"Fin de capitulo"

Muy bien hasta aqui les dejo el capitulo, pidiendo disculpas por que me tarde mucho en actualizarlo y creo que mas o menos asi sera de por lo menos de aqui a diciembre asi que pido que me tengan pasiencia, en especial Atemu, chica las dos sabemos el por que?.

Por cierto gracias por seguir leyendo esta continuación y espero que dejen Reviews, no sean malos asi sabre que les gusta y que no para darme una idea del siguiente capitulo


End file.
